


The Longest Day

by tobetheone



Series: The Love of the Hiddlestons [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Baby, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Lunch, Nap Time, SO MUCH FLUFF, almost too much fluff, daddy!Tom, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobetheone/pseuds/tobetheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is told from Danielle P.O.V.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Longest Day Part 1

It was now 12 O’ Clock in the afternoon of the next day and I am just getting home to relieve my mother form her babysitting duties from the following day. I had just gotten home from a full day of filming when Danielle’s water had broke. After 15 excruciating hours of labor Alexander Thomas Hiddleston was born weighing at 7pounds 4 ounces. He was perfect and healthy. He had all of his tiny fingers and toes.  He was born with a full head of brown wavy hair like his mum. He had my nose and mouth. As for eye color, they always change. I am hoping he gets Danielle’s hazel brown flecked eyes but she is hoping he gets mine. Danielle called him the next Hiddleston heart throb. He did great his first night compared to Gracelynn sleeping straight through the night allowing his mother and I to get some rest. His birth, however, was a bit more complicated.

“Thomas?” I heard my mother ask from the kitchen.

“Yes Mum. Its me.” I yelled back setting my bag on the floor.

“Daddy!” I heard my little princess yell and saw her running towards me to engulf me in a hug. I gave a groan as I picked her up and placed her on my hip.

“Hi sweet pea, I missed you. Were you good for grammy?” She gave me an enthusiastic nod of her head sending her light brown curls bouncing. “That’s my big girl.” I gave a kiss on her temple

“Daddy, where’s mummy?”

“She is still at the hospital sweet pea. She will be home tomorrow.” She looked down to the floor with a sad expression.

“Oh, okay.” I held her to my chest as she started to shed silent tears.

“Hey sweet pea, its ok. We are going to eat some lunch and then after your nap all of us are going to go see mummy and you will finally be able to meet your new baby brother! How does that sound?” She wiped her face with her hand and gave a hopeful nod. I placed her back on her feet and she made a dash for the kitchen leaving me alone with my mum. My mum knew there were some complications but she didn’t get the full story.

“Danielle had to go in for an emergency C-Section.” I followed Grace into the kitchen and saw lunch was already made and gave a thankful kiss to my mothers cheek as a thanks.

“You’re welcome and is everything alright now?”

“Yes Danni and Alex are doing great. Alex was a bit more of a challenge than Grace was.” Scooping some macaroni and cheese onto Graceie’s plate and placed some potato crunchies along side it. “Here you go sweet pea eat up.” I made my mum a plate and handed it to her and then made myself a plate as well. The first bit was like heaven. I had been eating the food at the hospital. It was bland and not very tasty. I suddenly felt bad for my poor wife who was still there eating the same food I had to eat. “Mum, this is delicious, thank you.”

“You’re welcome Thomas. I bet you are tired of that hospital food.” I took another bite and nodded.

“Most definitely. I feel bad for Danielle though. She still has to eat it.”

“Maybe we can pack her a plate and bring some to her. I know this is one of her favorites.”

Throughout the remainder of the meal we ate in silence. I could see Grace was nodding off at the table and decided to put her to bed so she could take a nap. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I then realized I could use a nap myself. I went back down stairs and saw a tray of tea set on the table.

“You should go back upstairs and get some rest Thomas. You look worn out.”

“I feel like it. I was on set all day filming and as soon as I had gone up to the room and got into bed Danielle’s water broke.” I couldn’t help but yawn from the lack of sleep I just realized I had. “I slept for about 2 hours last night. The couch wasn’t exactly comfortable but Alex and Dani both slept through the night.”

“So what happened? Why did she have to have an emergency C-Section?” I blew out a gust of air.

“Well, at first the labor was running smoothly. She was about 6 cm dilated by about 2 AM and had been in labor for about 4 hours. Another four hours pass  and she was still at 6 CM. Then another 2 hours go by and she had only dilated .5 of a CM. After another 5 hours she was at finally fully dilated.” I took another deep breath and blew it out. “When they got her all settled in and she was ready to push then they had to stop because he was breeched.” I placed my hands on my face and ran them down. “The next thing I knew they were bustling about telling me to scrub up and hearing the words Emergency C-Section.” I looked at my mum with tears in my eyes. “It was all so fast I didn’t know what to do. I was so scared I was going to lose them both. But when I heard his cries I felt total relief. When I saw him I couldn’t help but cry and kiss Danielle.” She placed her hands over mine and gave a squeeze and I gave another yawn.

“Why don’t you go upstairs to bed. I washed the sheets for you and Danielle so you would have clean sheets when you came home.”

“Mum you didn’t have to do that. I was going to do them today.”

“I know I didn’t have to. I wanted to. Now go get some sleep. I’ll clean up the kitchen and head over to the hospital to meet my grandson when I am done.” She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I headed upstairs and into my bedroom. As soon as I layed down I instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

“Daddy.” I heard, “Daddy, wake up.” I then felt a nudge from my daughter. She must have just woken up from her nap.

“Hey sweet pea. How was your nap?” She climbed onto the bed and snuggled against my chest.

“Good. Can we go see mummy and Alex now?”

“Yes, sweet pea, we can.” We both sat up and got off the bed. “I need to get something for mummy, so why don’t you go down stairs and wait for me? I’ll be a few minuets and then we will leave.” She gave me a nod and left the room. I grabbed Danielle a few more things she needed like extra knickers, books, her lap top and my phone charger. I then headed down stairs and she was waiting by the door. “You ready?”

“Yup!”

“Alright lets go.” Just as we were leaving I got a call from Luke.

“Hey man, I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Oh, shit, Luke man I’m sorry.”

“Daddy! Mummy says you aren’t allowed to use bad words at home!” I look back at my smart 4 year old daughter.

“I’m sorry sweetie. You’re right.” I then turned back forward and faced forward. “I meant to call you but things have just been hectic.” I turned the car on and went back to Luke. “Hold on man, I need to get back to the hospital so let me put you on speaker.” I turned on the bluetooth in the car and connected my phone. “Alright, just so you know Gracie is in the car.”

“Hi Gracie!”

“Hi Uncle Luke! Guess what!”

“What is it?”

“I have a new baby brother! His name is Alexander!”

“I know I heard. Are you excited to go see him?”

“Yup!” She gave her head a single nod and enunciated the P.

“Luke, I am so sorry. Things have been crazy. As soon as I came home the night before from filming Danielle’s water broke and then she was in labor for 15 hours and then she had to have an emergency C-section.” I looked back at Grace to see how she would react but she was too busy reading one of her books to notice the conversation. “Both baby and mummy are doing great. Today  we were going to post a photo of him on twitter with the caption “Surprise!”  to let the fans know but, if you have a different way to do it that’s cool too.”

“No its fine. Do it any way you want. I just wanted to check in. I was told by your mum that she had gone into labor but never heard anything back. I just wanted to make sure everything was ok.”

“Yeah she is fine. Nothing in the tabloids though right?”

“None that I have seen.”

“Perfect. Alright man I got to let you go.”

“Alright, bye Tom. I’ll be by tomorrow?”

“Yeah tomorrow will work we should be home. Bye Luke.”

“Bye Uncle Luke!”

“Bye Gracie! Bye Tom. See you tomorrow.” With that I hung up and I knew I had to talk to Grace.

“Gracie. I need to tell you something.” She looked up and made eye contact with me through the review mirror from her booster seat. “Sweetie, when you see mummy you have to be really gentle. She is really sore and she had to have surgery.”

“What kind of surgerary?”

“Well, they had to cut her tummy open to take out your little brother. But, don’t worry she will be all better in a few weeks. But until then I need you to be my big girl and help mummy and daddy when we need you to. Okay?”

“Okay, daddy. I will.”

“That’s my girl. Now tonight, you will be going home with Uncle Ben and Auntie Sophie. They are going to be at the hospital a little later to say hello and take you with them. Then they will bring you back tomorrow and we will all go home.”

“Including mummy?” She had perked up.

“Yes, including mummy.” She began to sheer from her seat and bouncing with excitement. Then my phone started to ring. I answer it via Bluetooth and saw that it was Ben.

“Hey Ben! Gracie and I are on our way to…” All of a sudden it came out of nowhere. A vehicle swerved into my lane I slammed on the breaks but I wasn’t fast enough. All I can remember was hearing a horn and the sound of breaking glass and my body being thrust forward.  I heard my friend call my name from the speakers. 

"Tom! Tom! Gracelynn! Are you ok!? Thomas!"


	2. The Longest Day Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told from Danielle P.O.V.

It was a little after one when Diana came to meet her grandson at the hospital. I have always loved Thomas’ mom. She was always so sweet to me while we were dating. Always making sure I was comfortable and had everything I needed.

“Hello Danielle. How are you feeling?”

“Hi mom. I am feeling, well, like I had a baby oh, wait, I did!” We both gave a laugh and I took Alex away from his food supply seeing as though he was done and quickly covered myself and apologized for flashing my boob at her.

“No need dear. Its perfectly alright. I remember when I had Thomas. Everyone was in and out of the room that I lost track how many times I had flashed people my boobs.” I gave a giggle and handed Alex over to her so she could burp him.

“So what is his full name? Thomas only told me Alexander.” She was swaying back and forth patting his back gently waiting for him to give up a burp.

“Alexander Thomas Hiddleston. I didn’t want to name him strictly after his father but I did want the name Thomas in there so Tom picked his frst name and I picked his middle name.” I gave her a smile and then came a big burp from the little guy. “Wow! Great job my little man. You’ll be beating daddy in those burping contest soon enough.” I smiled at my handsome little boy.

“He is so precious and perfect.” Alex had given his grandma a huge yawn and made a small squeak. The same small squeak Grace would do in her sleep after she had been fed and burped. "He looks just like Tom, but without his curls." She smiled up at me. "Speaking of Thomas, where is he and Grace?”

“Oh, I told him to take a nap while Grace was napping. I had made lunch and she was falling asleep at the table. So Tom took her upstairs to nap. Tom told me what happened with you and then I cleaned up, and then I left.“ She then reached into her purse and pulled out a container of food. “Oh and I brought you this. I know how bland the hospital food is so I packed you some. I also know it is your favorite.” I gave a big sigh relief.

“Thank you so much!” I grabbed a fork and dug in. “Mmmm. Oh my. It is so good! Thank you so much mom.” Diana gave me a smile

“So other than being breeched have you had any other problems?”

“He had a hard time latching. It took him a little while to latch but once he finally got it boy was he hungry!” I smile at my tiny son who is now asleep in his grandma’s arms. “He looks just like Thomas. His sweet little face and his nose and his cute little mouth. He is going to drive all the girls crazy.”

“He has your hair and hopefully your eyes.” She gave me a smile and I chuckled a bit.

“That’s what Tom said. He just might. Since yesterday they have gotten more green instead of blue. So who knows.”  I watched as Diana went to the rocking chair and sat down.

“Thank you Danielle.” She was looking down at Alex.

“For what?”

“You have made my son so happy. I loved you the moment he told me about you. He would bring these actress’ home and they were all fake. No one made him smile as bright as you did and still do. You are always challenging him in new ways and you were never afraid to be yourself both on the carpet and off. You have supported him through everything even while you were pregnant and going to school.  Thank you for loving him and thank you for my beautiful grandchildren. You are truly a joy to have as a daughter in-law.” I felt small steady streams fall down my face as I started at the woman who has been more of a mom to me than my own. I stared at this woman who you could tell loved her new Grandson so much just as much as she loved them all.

 I never really knew how Diana felt about me when Tom and I started dating. I was afraid she had thought just like everyone else that I was with him because he was famous or because he had money.  No, we met by a weird chance. I was visiting London on a trip for myself. I had always wanted to visit the big city of where my forefathers had come from. I wanted to soak in the history of pre-America. I wanted to learn the culture and really feel it. Well I did feel it alright. I had turned a corner and he had knocked me straight on my bottom. I couldn’t be upset because I was so engrossed in a map I didn’t even know I had turned a corner. I had apologized profusely before I looked up at the man. The first thing I saw was his gorgeous blue eyes. It had taken me a few extra seconds to realize he was even talking to me offering me a hand to help me off the floor.

_“Oh my god, I am so sorry! Are you alright?”_

_“Yeah, no harm done. I should have been paying attention. Thanks for the hand Mr…”_

_“Tom. Tom Hiddleston.” The realization._

_“That’s right! I remember now! You were in Wallander and you play Loki in Avengers right?” He gave me a bashful smile._

_“Not many people mention Wallander here. But yes I am Loki, the God of tricks!” I gave a light laugh._

_“You have amazing talents Mr. Hiddleston. Between you and Benedict Cumberbatch I don’t know how I even have a life outside of my television. You two should make another movie together. 5 minutes in one movie is not as satisfying as one may think.”  He gave me a chuckle and showed his amazing smile._

_“You can call me Tom and thank you Miss?”_

_“Danielle. Danielle Piper.” We finally shook hands and I had felt an instant spark shoot from my hand into the pit of my stomach._

We had managed to talk the entire day. He showed me around his beautiful London and I just drank it all in. He showed me all of the sights. There was no fame or paparazzi. It was just Tom and I. He had asked me out to dinner for the next night and it was magical. He was a true gentleman. He opened my car door and held the door open for me and he even pulled out my chair. It was so nice to have a man show they actually cared and believed in chivalry. Don’t get me wrong I believe in being independent but if  man wants to hold open a door for me that’s great. As we sat at our table we had laughed even more and got to know each other even more. It was an amazing evening. It was just him and I. No loki, Mortisson, Adam or any other character he has played. It was just us. He was so open with me and I with him. He had asked me to dance as the violinist played Beauty and the Beast. As we twirled around the dance floor I knew I was falling hard for him. I was scared to death of it but it also felt so good. It just felt right.

I was suddenly dragged from my thought as I heard my phone ring. Without looking at the I.D. I assumed it was Thomas. “Hello?”

“Is this Danielle Hiddleston?”

“Yes, this is she. How can I help you?”

“Mrs. Hiddleston, we wanted to inform you that your husband and your daughter were involved in a car accident.” I suddenly couldn’t breath. A car accident?

“Is… is everyone ok? Is anyone hurt?” Keep it calm. I saw Diana look up at me with a confused look on her face.

“Your husband got the worst of it and is being transported to a hospital, your daughter is fine not a scratch on her. She is crying for you though.” My heart had sunk but also rejoiced. Knowing Gracie was safe and unharmed made me happy but not knowing just how sever Tom’s condition was, was driving me to insanity. “Can you come pick up your daughter from the scene?”

“I am at St. Thomas Hospital I just had a baby so no I can’t come get her. My,” Breath its ok, “My mother in-law can.”  I felt my eyes start to sting. “Is my husband alright? What hospital are you taking him?” That was when Diana knew something wasn’t right.

“I don’t know the condition of your husband. We are taking him to the same hospital you are in.” I started t silently sob. “We are about 1.6 killometers down the road from your location. We can bring her to you.”

“Th- Thank you. I’ll have my mother in-law meet you at the desk.”

“We will be there shortly.” With that they hung up and I started to sob.

“What is it? What happened?” I looked over at Diana still holding Alex.

“Thomas and, and, and, G-G-Gracie,” breath Danielle breath, “they were in a ca-car crash.Gracie is fine but they had to…” come on say it you an do it, “ru-rush T-Thomas to the ho-hospital.” I placed my hands on my face and started to sob even louder and then awakening my son. “Oh Alex, my love its ok. I’m sorry. Mommy’s here.” Diana handed him over to me and that seemed to have calmed me a bit and caused him to quiet down immediately. “They are bringing Gracie here.”

“Alright, I will go meet them outside.” She gave me a kiss on my forehead. “Everything will be fine. Tom is one tough cookie don’t worry.” I held back my sob and shook my head.  I sat there looking at my sweet son asleep in my arms. My sweet son who looks just like his daddy. “Please be ok Thomas, please. We need you here. I need you here. I can’t do this without you.” I whispered while nuzzling Alex’s head and letting my tears silently fall. Then my phone started to ring again. This time I looked at the caller I.D. “Thomas!?”

“Hey baby. Yeah its me.” Hearing his voice was sweet music to my ears.

“Oh my god, Thomas I thought I lost you. Are you ok!? Where are you?”

“I’m alright, I’m a little banged up but I’ll be alright. How are you? Are you ok where is Gracelynn!?”  I gave him a chuckle.

“Why are you asking about me? I’m fine I am more concerned about you my love. Gracelynn will be here soon. She is alright, Tom. A little shook up but she is perfectly fine. Not a scratch.” I heard him give a lengthy sigh.

“Good. I was worried. I shielded her from the windshield my hand is all cut up from the glass.” I knew he wasn’t telling me something.

“Thomas, what aren’t you telling me?” I heard him choke up a bit. “Thomas, honey you have to talk to me. Please. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I am paralyzed from the waist down. They..” there was a pause. “They said it might be permanent.” All I could do was listen to him sobbing over the phone.

“Tom, listen to me. We are going to be just fine. We still have you and that is all that matters.”

“I will never get to dance with Gracelynn again or teach Alex how to ride a bike or walk with him as he takes his first steps.” He sobbed even harder causing my heart to break. “What are we going to do Danielle? I can’t act if I am paralyzed. No one is going to want some washed up paraplegic…”

“Stop it! Stop it right now Thomas!” I didn’t mean to shout at him. I know he is just concerned for his family. “Now, you listen to me. You will not give up! You WILL walk again Thomas.”  I knew both of us were crying.

“Mummy!!!” I looked over and saw my little girl eyes red and swollen her face stained with tears. She ran over to me in excitement but she couldn’t hop on the bed. Diana took Alex from me and helped Grace climb onto the bed.

“Careful baby girl. Mommy has stitches on her tummy ok?” She didn’t answer me but she just cried into my shoulder asking for her daddy to be ok. “Now, you listen to me Mr. Thomas William Hiddleston. We need you so don’t you DARE give up on me. We have 2 beautiful children who need you to be here no matter what. I need you here. You are my love, my best friend and my whole life. You saved our daughters life by being the protecting and loving father that you are. Thomas She is perfectly fine because of you. Please, for gods sake do not give up on me or on us. We need you and we love you. I know we can and will overcome this.

“Even if you don’t ever get to walk again, I would rather have you in a chair than not at all. For better or for worse I will always be by your side every step of the way. Is that not what we promised each other on our wedding day? You will beat this Thomas and when you do we will be right beside you cheering you on.” All I could hear was silent sobs and some sniffles coming from my phone. “I love you Thomas. You are my everything.”

“I love you, too, Danielle Lynn Hiddleston. I love you, too.” With that he hung up the phone.

“Mummy is daddy going to be ok?” I kissed the top of her head grabbed some tissues and wiped her face.

“Yes baby girl. Daddy is going to be just fine.” She gave a small hopeful smile.

“How do you know?”

“Well, baby girl I know because daddy has us. All of us and we will help make him stronger.” She gave me a hug.

“Mummy when can I meet Alexander?”

“You can meet him right now sweet pea. Grammy is holding him. So you sit down right here.” I patted the bed on my left side and waited for Alex to be in my arms. As Diana placed him gently in my arms he started to awake. I pulled the blankets gently back from his face and show Gracelynn. She gave a huge smile just like her dad’s smile and leaned forward to give him kiss. Diana had secretly taken a photo of the moment and sent it to both Tom and I with the Caption ‘We are here and we love you. Say forever strong.’ He had responded and then I looked up and saw him in a wheelchair entering the room.

“I believe we need a family photo.”

“Daddy!” Gracelynn shouted and hopped off the bed and bounded to her father. Luckily Diana had stopped her before she bruised her poor father even more.

“Gracie you have to be gentle sweetie. Just like mummy, your daddy is a lot of pain right now too.”

“Ok Gammy.” She then walked to him and engulfed him in a hug. She started to cry in his arms and he gently shushed her and she calmed down. She really does love her daddy. A nurse had walked in and pushed Tom closer to the hospital bed. She helped Tom to lean on my right side with Gracelynn back on my left side. He all just stared at this new little bundle in our growing family. It was then that Benedict and Sophie came rushing into the room an relief instantly filled them as they saw Tom who was ok over all but no one would see in that moment that Tom was paralyzed from the waist down. As promised we shocked the world and his fans by posting a family photo to his twitter and facebook accounts. With the caption, 'Welcome the newest Hiddleston, Alexander Thomas. Surprise! Happy Birthday my sweet baby boy. We Love you :). #TheBestLongestDay' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't hate me too much. A few more chapters to come for this small story. 
> 
> BTW I do not own Tom Hiddleston or any other memember of his family becuase if I did... well, that would be weird and he would be a puppet....


	3. At Least Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets saucy in this Chapter towards the end. Just a warning. ;)

TOM HIDDLESTON INVOLVED IN CAR ACCIDENT.

Tom Hiddleston was involved in a car accident while on his way to visit his wife and new born son in the hospital a few days ago. The star tweeted a photo of him and his happy family, surprising his fans of the long secret held between him and Danielle of their second child. (Alexander Thomas Hiddleston.) The photo left everyone wondering why he had so many cuts on his face and hands. His representative issued a statement addressing why he looked banged up in the photo with his family.

_“Tom was on his way with his daughter, Gracelynn, to visit Danielle and the newest member of their family in the hospital. A car had swerved into his lane and he hit the car. Gracelynn had no injuries thanks to Tom blocking the glass with his hand to shield her. It’s with sad news that I report that the impact has in fact left Tom paralyzed from the waist down. We do not yet know the extent of his injuries or if the paralyzation is permeant or only temporary. Tom and Danielle have asked that you give them privacy during this time. They want to thank all of the fans for their love and support during this time.”_

Now comes the question, will Tom Hiddleston ever act or walk again? I guess only time will tell.

**************

It has been 3 months since Tom was in his accident and since Alexander was born. After about 3 weeks in the hospital Tom had slowly started to feel his legs again. He was hopeful and excited but since that point nothing has changed. It was hard trying to adjust to becoming a care giver to my husband who needed help but it was also hard trying to adjust to the fact I now have a newborn to take care and a rambunctious 4 year old as well. In the past few weeks Tom had become depressed. He ate very little, and stopped smiling and being my Thomas. I didn’t know who this man was. I tried to be supportive but I had run out of ideas. The Dr.’s all said the same thing ‘his condition is not permanent, but it will take time for his body to recover from the shock.’ I couldn’t handle this anymore. I need my Thomas back. Watching him mope around day after day was slowly starting to break me. 

I was meeting up Sophie for lunch. We wanted to have a girls, and Alex, lunch time together. Ever since I had met her and Ben we quickly became friends and Sophie was my best friend. She is older than I am but that’s ok. She gives me some of the best sex advice a girl could ask for. She is simply amazing. When I first came on the famous scene I always asked her for her input on how to handle the red carpets or what to wear. She was like my fairy godmother of all things famous.

“Soph, I just… I just don’t know what to do anymore.” Alex was sitting in Sophies lap as we enjoyed a nice outing while Grace was with her grandma. “He just sits there and mopes. I don’t know what else to do to try to motivate him.” Alex placed one of the cloth napkins in his mouth. “I know it’s hard and he didn’t ask to be paralyzed but all of the doctors have said the same thing. That it is only temporary. If he would just try. That is all I ask is that he tries!” I ran my hands over my face  and sighed.

“Have you tried sex? Sex is a great motivator.”

“Pfft have I tried sex. Sophie we had sex in his wheelchair when I was finally all cleared to do so.”

“Oooo how was that?”

“You know it was not quite as sexy as I had imagined it to be but it was still sexy. But, then again after not being able to have sex for 6 weeks any type of sex is sexy really. ”

“Amen to that sister. I remember when I had Braxton. When I finally was able to have sex Ben was gone. I had to wait a whole 4 months before I could enjoy Benedict again. It was short but man was it hot.” We both gave a giggle.

“But that was the last time we have had sex. I just miss my husband and my best friend. I just want him to try and get better. I know it will be hard but I know he can do it.” Sophie reached across the table and grabbed my hand in hers. The waiter brought us our food and Sophie placed Alex in his car seat and set him on the chair between us.

“I’m sure Ben will talk to him soon. He might listen then.”

“I hope so. I am at the end of my rope Sophie.” The first time in 3 months I had started to cry. “I love him so much and I want to be there for him but he won’t let me. He just keeps me out. Somedays I just want to take the kids and just leave.” Shamefully I looked at the table and Sophie got up and gave me a hug.

“You don’t mean that. You love him.” She was right I do love him. I love him with everything I have. It just hurts seeing him suffer.

“You’re right.” She sat back down.

“I have an idea. Why don’t I take my adorable little godson home with me.” I watched as she grabbed Alex fom his car seat and started to speak in a high pitch of voice. “And we will have a lovely day with Uncle Ben, Braxton and Jessica while your mummy goes home and has hot wild crazy sex with your daddy.”

“Sophie!” I was in shock.

“What hes not going to remember this. Are you buddy?” She said nuzzling her nose with his and he gave a cute giggle.

“Its not him I am worried about.” She then started laughing. Why is she laughing? This is not laughing matter. I don’t need to see tabloids about what Thomas and I do in the comfort of our own home. “Sophie we are in public the last thing I need…”

“Oh stop. Its not like the fans don’t fantasize what he’s like to bang. I am sure there is plenty of fan fiction dedicated to talking about how good of a shag either Ben or Tom are.” I rolled my eyes.

“That’s not the point. Fanfiction is different, tabloids and scandals are another thing entirely.”

“Oh it’ll be fine. No one was around to hear it anyways.” I looked around and it was empty. “Seriously, you go home to Tom. I will take little stud here with me and we will go have a fun day. And you and Tom can come over to our house for dinner tonight.” Taking a day off without the kids to be with Tom hummm, not a bad idea.

“Alright, deal. But we have to make one pit stop.” As Sophie and I parted ways I grew more and more anxious to get home and spend some one and one time with Tom without worrying if Gracelynn was going to barge in on us in the middle of what she called bed fighting or Alex waking up for his feeding. It was about a 5 minuet drive back to the house from where we were but it felt like over an hour. I saw the familiar Jaguar still parked in the drive way. As I pulled into the driveway and parked the car I suddenly got nervous. My mind wandered to the what ifs and I started to lose my nerve. “Tom?” No answer. “Thomas?” I called a little louder.

“I’m in the bedroom.”  I walked into the bedroom and saw him sitting on the bed without a shirt. His body is like perfectly molded marble statue. How did I get so lucky to have him as my husband and my best friend? Now or never Danielle.

“Hello my handsome husband.” He looked up at me as I started to walk towards his half naked body. I spread apart his knees and stood between them and raked my hands through his hair tilting his head back.

“Where is Alex and Gracelynn?” His head still back and his eyes closed.

“Well, Alex is with Ben and Sophie.” I leaned down and kissed his neck up his jaw and to the shell of his ear. “Gracelynn is with your mum.” He gave a shiver this is a good sign. “It’s just you and me baby.” He grabbed my head and crashed our lips together for a fervent kiss. It was starting to get heated and I needed to be closer to him. I straddled his lap keeping my hands locked in his hair. I moved my hips against his lap and then he suddenly pulled away.

“I can’t baby.”

“Thomas you were doing fine. Keep going, please. I need you to be with me right now.” He gave me a growl and pushed me off of him.

“No, Danielle. I don’t want to.” I felt my tears start sting my eyes. I have been rejected once again.

“Do you not love me anymore? Am I that unattractive to you?”

“God no, of course I love you and of course you are attractive to me. You always will be. I just can’t do this. I’m sorry.”

“What _can’t_ you Thomas?” He looked away from me. “Thomas look at me! Why can’t you do this. You have to talk to me. I can’t read your mind. We did it once before what’s…”

“Because I can’t please you like I was able to!” There it was. The communication we were missing. The final confession he was holding. “I can’t make love to you the way I want to because I can’t move my legs. I can’t move with you like I was able to. I just... I just can’t Danielle.” He looked me in the eyes and I saw his tears drip down his face.

“Thomas.“ I placed my hands on the sides of his face and kissed his tears away. “I love you and I always will. I don’t care if you are paralyzed for the rest of your life, which you won’t be. You are here with me. With us. Yes it is different but Thomas that one time that you did try, it was magical. It felt new and exciting. You did make love to me and it was hot.” I rubbed my thumb on his cheek. “But you have to _try_. You won’t be able to walk again if you just sit in that chair and mope around all day feeling sorry for yourself. Yes the accident happened and you were paralyzed but you know what you do have?” He gave his head a nod forward with a hum. “You have a wife who is absolutely enamored by you and loves you and will do anything for you. You have a new born son who already quiets down when you speak to him. You have a daughter who looks up to you as her protector and absolutely adores you. Tom, she may not have been here if it weren’t for you protecting her. . You have millions of fans that love you and love what you do. You have all of us here with you. We will stand with you all the way till the end. But Thomas, you have try and get better. You owe it to yourself. So please, just try.”

I leaned my forehead against his and I closed my eyes. I felt his hands grip my hips and pull me forward. “Okay, I’ll try.” With that he crashed his lips against mine once again and I immediately felt the butterflies hit my stomach. I repositioned myself on his lap and encircled my arms around his neck. His large hands rubbing up and down my back and down past my waist line. He pulled my shirt up to show my scar from the C-Section. He rubbed it with his hands and made his way up and inside of my shirt giving my newly larger breast a squeeze. I gave a moan, as did he as I grinded my hips against his erected member. He took off my shirt revealing the new sexy sheer black bra with red bows on the straps that I had stopped to get for him. He leaned back and admired it and tapped it with his long index finger. “This is new. When did you get it?”

“Today, I got it just for you before I came home. There is an even sexier panty that it came with.” I gave him a sweet seductive smirk before I climbed off his lap and back in front of him. “Would you like me to show you?” He nodded his head and I stepped back even further. I reached for my jean button popped it open and slowly zipped the zipper down. He licked his lips with anticipation and I shimmied them past my hips and let them fall. His mouth fell and his eyes widened as he saw the sheer black panty with a small red bow on the front. He gave a low growl as I turned. “Do you like it?”

“God baby, you look so god damn sexy. I just want to rip them right off of you.”  Just then he did an amazing thing, he tried to stand up and reach me but then fell back onto the bed. He looked at me with surprise and I looked at him with surprise and I ran straight to him kissing him.

“You did it baby! You almost stood!” We both started to cry. “Lift your hips my love.” He lift his hips like so many times before and I pulled his pants and briefs down. He unhooked my bra and I let it fall to the floor then he pulled off my panty and that too fell to the floor. His large hand gripped my hips and he pulled me forward and straight on to his lap.

“God honey, you are so wet for me.” He was kissing my neck and god did I love the feel of his beard rubbing against my neck slightly scratching me. It always sends tingles down my spine and to my stomach. “Only for you, my husband.” I grabbed and positioned him to my entrance. I slid down onto his gorgeously large member and was instantly filled by him. “Oh god, Thomas.” I couldn’t help but take a minuet or so to adjust to him. “God you just feel so amazing, Danielle.” He grabbed my hips and helped me move up and down his member. I couldn’t help but moan his name over and over again as he moved me slowly at first and then faster then back down to slow. His hand made its way down to curls and he started to play with my sensitive nub. “Mmm fuck.” Leaning my head onto his shoulder I gave a small bite and he gave me a growl in return as his hand moved back to hip. “Oh my god. Thomas please harder and faster!” I helped move faster and he pulled, me harder onto him hitting my sweet spot with every thrust. “Fuck Danielle, I can’t hold out much longer.” Playing with my overly sensitive nub again making circles and rubbing it while pounding into me I started to scream. He sent me to my oblivion causing me to squirt and cum simultaneously while he gave me all of his cream. We were both panting, and sweaty. I gave him lazy kisses as I layed beside him with my head on his chest.

“God, Danielle, baby. That was amazing.” I gave a hum in agreeance. “Lets go again.” He managed to roll us over and started to make out with me.  We made endless love together for most of the day and had hot crazy sex for the rest of the day. Each time was new and thrilling. Each time he made me come with a scream each time getting louder and louder. He tried to push into me a few times but I did want him to overexert himself or hurt himself so I rolled him over and rode him.

When we told Ben and Sophie the news at dinner there were cheers and some tears. As time passed we saw Gracelynn, Braxton and Jessica nestled together on the couch and had fallen asleep watching a movie. Tom was holding Alex while he too slept. We soon parted ways and we went home. I first put the kids to bed knowing they would be fast asleep until morning. I helped Tom up the steps and onto the bed. I grabbed him some sleeping pants and placed it next to him. “I won’t be needing those.” His dark sultry voice was enough to make me shiver and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him. “And you won’t be needing any either.” He reached up and grabbed my face and gave me a tender kiss. “I love you. Thank you for pushing me.”  

“Anytime, my love.” He pulled me onto our bed and had me sit up on the head board as he started to lick and lap me. I almost screamed from the pleasure he was giving me but he covered my mouth with his hand. “Now love, we have to keep quiet. There are two sleeping children down the hall and we don’t want them to wake up.” He kept his hand on my mouth as he slammed his fingers into me. Pumping them rhythmically in and out and curling them. I screamed into his hand as I pulsed around his fingers.

He was finally back and he, just like before, was all mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are almost to the finish line! I hope you all hate me a whole hell of a lot less now than you did last chapter. Thank you for reading and kudoing and commenting. Its like my drug. :D


	4. A Birthday Surprise

Today was a big day in the Hiddleston household. Gracelynn was turning the big 5. Danielle had asked her what she wanted for her birthday and she said she wanted to see a Shakespeare play. This will be the first Shakespeare play she has ever seen live. I have read to her plenty of plays but we never took her to one. She was simply too little to sit through a 2 hour play. I was putting on my shoes when my little birthday princess came through the door.

“Hi daddy!” As I sat up she wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me kiss on the cheek. She was the spitting image of her mother with long dark hair only difference is she has my curls instead of her mothers wavy hair. Her hair was pinned back from her face but still hung loosely in the back.

“Hello my birthday princess. Why aren’t you dressed yet? Where is mummy?” I gave her sweet kiss on her head.

“She is feeding Alex in the nursery. She told me to wait so she could put on my dress but I got bored.” She was watching me roll the sleeves of my white dress shirt. “Daddy, why do you always roll up your sleeves? Why not just wear a short sleeved shirt?” Ah, now we are getting into the questioning phase of her young life.

“Well darling because a short sleeved shirt would be much to casual where as a button down dress shirt is a bit more appropriate for where we are going.” She gave this quizzical look and placed her tiny little hands on her hips.

“That makes no sense daddy.” I couldn’t help but laugh and give her a hug.

“You’ll understand when you get older darling. But I have to go see mummy.” With that she exited the bedroom and went back to her room. I made my way down the hallway to our son’s room.  As I approached the cracked door I slowly and quietly opened it and heard her singing. I saw her sitting in the rocking chair breast feeding our son. I always enjoyed these quiet and intimate moments with her and our children. She always looked so beautiful but in these moments she always looked exquisite. Almost like a perfect angel.

“Hey beautiful.” She looked up and gave me a weak smile.

“Hi there handsome.” I wheeled the rest of the way into the room and closed the door.

“You have one bored daughter waiting for her mum in her room.” She gave a giggle.

“I bet. He just needs to be burped.” She looked sadly down at Alexander.

“You ok baby?” She shook her head and started to have tears stream down her face. “Baby, he will be okay. Mum will be here with him the whole time. There is nothing to worry to about.”

“I know. It’s just me being ridiculous. I haven’t left him alone yet and you know how I get that first time.”

“How could I forget? Gracelynn was 3 months old when I took you out for a nice night out without Gracelynn. You literally checked your phone every 20 minutes before I had to take it away.” Wipping her eyes smiled and gave a light laugh.

 “I’ll be alright.” She looked me in the eyes and gave me a kiss. “Will you burp him and get him to sleep while I go and get myself and Gracelynn dressed?”

“Of course. “ I slid into the rocking chair where Danielle had been earlier and she handed me Alex.

“I’ll be back in about 20 or so minuets.” She leaned down for a kiss and I grabbed her wrist before she pulled away and gave her an even deeper kiss.

“I love you Danni.” She gave me a sweet smile and whispered back to me.

“I love you too, Tom.” I watched her walk away and out the door.

“Little man, between you and me your mummy is going to be the death of me.” He gave a sweet little coo as I hoisted him up on my shoulder and I started to pat his back.  After a few pats he gave a loud burp. “Great job little man.” I laid his little body on my lap and he was wide awake and babbling. “Alright little man we need to have a talk.” As I looked down at him he just stared at me as I continued to talk to him. “Now, Alex we are both really lucky to have a woman like your mummy in our life.” He gave a squeal. “I’m glad you agree.” I watched him stick his tongue in and out and got back to my statement. I always loved this stage where they discover their cute little tongues. “You know, I fell in love with your mummy the first day we were together. I knew she was the one for me when she came to visit your grammy for the first time. She was 24 when I had first met her.” His movements became less as I began to rock him. He was listening to the story with his eyes wide. I know he can’t understand it but he was listening.

“Did you know you have your mummy’s eyes?” He kicked his little legs and flailed his arms about. “Lets get back to the story. You see I flew with mummy back to London so she could meet my family. I was auditioning for Thor and I had flown her to meet me in New York. She was so nervous she wouldn’t stop fidgeting the whole 9 hour flight from New York to London. Your mum is a thing of beauty. The first day of hanging out with the family it was almost like she had belonged there the whole time. She has never been afraid to always be herself. Sure she was nervous but she never let herself become so pressed with having to do everything perfect. When she met Uncle Ben and Aunt Sophie they were amazed by her wonderful nature. Even though she was a huge fan of your Uncle Ben she never let on.

“When it was time for the premier the next day she blew everyone away with her grace and elegance. Her yellow dress was perfect for her and she wowed every single reporter.  I knew she was the one buddy, I even proposed 2 weeks earlier than my original plan. I was too excited not to ask her right then. And then we were married 4 months later. Buddy it was such a magical day. It was a perfect spring night and everything was just perfect. When I saw your mum walking down the aisle in her white dress, I couldn’t help but tear up.” I heard his soft little snores indicating he was asleep. They always looked so peaceful when they were asleep. His little mouth was closed but his hand was brought up near his face. I slept just like that. I was so caught up watching my son sleep that I didn’t hear my mum come in the room.

“Thomas, Danielle and Grace are waiting for you downstairs.”

“Oh, hi mum. Thanks, can you come grab him and put him in the crib for me please.” She grabbed Alex from my arms and he immediately started to fuss. “Its alright little man, its just your grammy. Mummy and I will be back home soon.” I reached up and caressed the back of his head and he instantly fell back asleep. I hopped back into my wheelchair and headed towards the stairs where I saw my two beautiful ladies waiting for me. Gracelyn was wearing a turquoise dress with brown polka dots and a little brown belt around her waist with her cute little curls still pinned away from her face but still loose in the back. I looked at Danielle and she took the breath out of my lungs. She was stunning in her simple brown dress that had ruffles on the side and cinched in at her waist showing her flattering figure. Her make up was there but was very light. Her hair was curled and framed her face. She walked up the stairs and I couldn’t help but gawk at her beauty.

“You ready?” Nodding my head I placed my arm around her shoulders so she could help me walk down the stairs. But before she started I grabbed her face and locked my lips with hers for a brief but passionate kiss. We were never afraid to openly show Gracelynn our simple acts of love in front of her. We always wanted our kids to understand that we love each other and we never wanted them to second guess it even when we get into arguments.

“You look so beautiful.” I rubbed my thumb against her cheek and kissed her once more. Her cheeks reddened slightly and she smiled.

“Thank you.” Still trying to gain my land legs back Danielle helped me walk down the stairs to my other chair. “You’re doing great honey. It won’t be long now till you’re ready to start walking by yourself.”  We reached the bottom of the step and She helped me into my chair.

“How do I look daddy?” I gave my wife’s hand a kiss and looked at my daughter twirling around in her new dress.

“You look beautiful, just like your mummy.” There was a knock at the door indicating our car was here. “Alright you ready princess?” She nodded her head and went outside. I inhaled a deep breath and exhaled. I looked to the side of the door and saw the crutches. I have been practicing and going to physical therapy for 2 and a half months now but I am still nervous. I have been looking forward to this day to finally go out in public and spend time with my family. I suddenly felt a pair of hands on my arms and a face close to my ear whispering, “You are going to do great. I am right beside you, always.” I felt a sweet kiss against my temple and I turned my head to claim her lips to mine. “Thank you baby.”

Danielle grabbed the crutches and then helped me stand up. She held me up until I had one crutch under each arm. She opened the door and I took one step then another. I could hear Gracelynn squeal with delight and excitement. 

“Daddy! You did it! You’re walking!” I had finally reached the car and got in. I engulfed her into a hug.

“Yes baby girl, I am. Happy birthday darling.”  As we made our way to the restaurant for dinner there was paparazzi outside. Danielle grabbed my hand and gave it a kiss. “It will be just fine. You’ve got this. We are right here with you my love.” I leaned my head on her shoulder and gave her ear a small nibble and a kiss on her cheek. Danielle got out of the car first then I had Gracelynn climb over my lap to exit next. Now it was my turn. My breathing suddenly became shallow. So I took 2 deep breaths and exited the car. Danielle held out her hand and waited for me to grab it. She helped hold me up as I positioned the crutches. There was immediately flashes going off and people were yelling.

“Tom! Danielle over here!”

“Tom! What has happened in the last few months?”

“What makes tonight so special?”

“How is the new baby doing?”

“Danielle you look amazing! Anything you guys want to say to your fans?”

I looked over at Danielle who politely smiled and held Gracelynn’s hand and gripped my arm. “Tonight we are celebrating out daughters 5th birthday. We want to thank all of the fans for their support and their encouragement. As you can see Tom is making progress but still has a long way to go. We ask that you continue to respect our privacy as a family during this time. We will release a statement soon as soon as we know more. Thank you.” I watched in amazement as she gave a smile to the photographers and walked towards the restaurant. She was still holding Gracie’s hand and walked beside me.

“You never cease to amaze me.” She gave me a smile and I kissed her temple. “Table for the Hiddleston’s.” The hostess looked down at the reservations and seated us right away. After we had eaten we headed straight for the play. Luke had gotten us to go see ‘A Midsummer Night Dream’. Danielle and I sat there not watching the play its self but watching Gracelynn experience her first play. She was attentive and in complete awe of the play. It was almost the end when she had crawled into my lap and had fallen asleep. We left before the play ended so we could get out little explorer into bed.  We had gotten into the car and Danielle checked her phone.

“I am proud of you. You only checked your phone a total of 5 times.” She gave a soft laugh.

“Thanks babe.” I had Danielle on right and my sleeping princess on my left. Both were snuggled up alongside me. “I am so proud of you Thomas. You have worked so hard to get to where you are now. It’s only a matter of time before you start walking without any assistance needed.” S

he laced her fingers through mine and laid her head on my shoulder.

“Thank you my love. You are my inspiration, my world, my life and my love. You have given so much to me and you have always supported me.” I turned my head towards her and lifted her chin to look at me. “You make me want to become better. I love you Danielle Lynn Hiddleston, thank you for always standing by myside. Even when things got hard.” I gently connected my lips with hers and placed my forehead on hers.

“I would gladly do it all over again Thomas William Hiddleston.” She whispered gently in my ear. Her hot breath against my ear sent tingles down my spine. Our daughter heaved a sigh and placed her arm around my waist and Danielle gave a giggle. “She gets that form you.”

“No babe. You are the one who grabs onto me during the night.”

“Touché Mr. Hiddleston.”

As I sat there with both of my girls beside me I started to think back. I thought back on my life. The failed relationships, the work, everything that was before her. She made my life turn from bland to bright all in a matter of one day. Then my little princess came along that as one of the happiest days of my life. Hearing her cries and holding her in my arms only 5 short years ago. She was born happy and healthy with no complications. She was absolutely perfect and still is.  “Do you remember when I told you about Gracelynn?”  Danielle asked; bringing me out of my thoughts.

“How could I forget? That was one of the happiest days in my life.” I lifted my arm so she could scoot closer to me. I kissed the top of her head and laid my cheek against it.  Just thinking about 5 short years ago how our lives were totally different. We had been married for almost a full year. We tried to have a baby for 7 months and had 3 miscarriages. In November we went to a specialty doctor to see what was wrong.  After several test we were told Danielle would never be able to carry a baby full term. We were both devastated her more so than me.  In January I had to start filming Thor and I was on location in California. I hated being away from her. The whole time we dated we were seperated January turned to February slowly her attitude started to change. One day she surprised me one set with lunch.

_“Surprise! Good afternoon my handsome birthday boy!” Of course she would never forget._

_“What? Danielle! What are you doing here?”_

_“Well I have a present for you. But, you have to be a good boy.” She looked up at me with a huge smile._

_“Oh, I don’t know if I can do that. You see I have an insanely hot wife whom I love very much and I simply just can’t keep my hands off her!” I started to tickle her and she squirmed a bit and gave a laugh._

_"I said you need to behave!” She poked my stomach and I leaned down and gave her a proper snog. After I had pulled away I looked deeply into her eyes and whispered to her, “I love you.” She gave me another bright and wide smile and whispered back to me, “I love you, too.” I held for a few more seconds and Then Chris came up to us._

_“Ah if it isn’t the Hiddleston’s gracing us with their romantic cuteness and what nots.” Danielle gave a giggle as I let her go._

_“Hello Chris.” She gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

_“Hello Danielle. Tom, we are needed back on set in about 2 hours.”_

_“Alright, thanks man.” I gave her a smile knowing I had 2 hours to spend with my wife. “So how about we go and have lunch now?” She nodded her head in enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around my torso and we headed towards my trailer. As soon as I stepped inside I noticed the made table with the food in their containers and a ‘happy birthday’ banner hanging from the ceiling._

_“Surprise!” I couldn’t help but chuckle at her excitement of the not so big surprise._

_“Thank you baby. I love it!” We sat and we had lunch together talking and laughing, just simply enjoying the companionship._

_“I have a present for you. Well I actually have 2 presents for you but,” She leaned forward towards my ear and whispered. “you have to wait for tonight for the second one.” She handed me an all white medium sized box. “Go ahead and open your present.” I studied the box thinking of what it could be and then she started to laugh. “Thomas would you just open it!” I grabbed the top and opened it. Inside of it was a black and white grainy photo and a small baby onsie that said I love my daddy. When I noticed the photo was an actual sonogram I couldn’t help but smile. I noticed this sonogram was different it wasn’t just a little pea sized thing it had an actual head and body._

_“Really? H- how far along are you?” She grabbed my face with both of her hands_

_“I am 4 months a long and the baby is very healthy.”_

_“How is this even possible? You had a miscarriage 4 months ago.”_

_“That what we all thought but when I went to a new doctor for flu like symptoms she did sine blood work. It came back positive and this is the sonogram that she got of our new baby. Tom she is going to make it!”_

_I started to cry and grabbed onto my wife and kissed her with everything I had. I couldn’t let her go. Roaming my hands down her hips I felt her new curves that I somehow missed. ”You are so beautiful.” I laid her down onto the couch and kissed her belly. “I love you Danielle.”_

Now we have 2 beautiful children and they are both happy and very healthy. Yes she had a semi complicated pregnancy with Grace and a complicated delivery with Alex but we had both of our children and that is all that mattered.  We finally pulled up to our house about 10 minutes later and Danielle got out of the car and helped me once again. “Let me get Gracelynn.” I watched her climb back into the car and she gently got our sleeping beauty.

“Mummy?”  Gracelynn was groggy and very tired.

“Shh, yes baby girl its me.” We couldn’t help but give a chuckle and watch her head fall back onto Danielle’s shoulder. We walked up the pathway to the front door where my mum was waiting.

“Hello mum. How was Alex” I said walking into the house giving my mum a kiss on the cheek.

“He was just fine. A little fussy but nothing out of the normal. How was the play?”

“It was really good. Gracie fell asleep right at the end so we left about 15 minutes early.”  My mum laughed and reached out her arms so she could take Gracie from Danielle.

“I’ve got her. Thanks though. I’m just going to run her up stairs and I will be right back.”

“I’ll get a kettle going.” I walked over to the couch and sat down.

“Thanks mum.” I groaned as I plopped down on the couch. My mum walked back into the sitting room with a baby monitor. “I think you might want to go check on Danielle, Thomas.” I hear Danielle sniffling over the baby monitor.

“I’m going to need help with the stairs.” It took me a few min to finally make up the stairs and to my sons room from. I see my wife sitting in the rocking chair holding our son and crying. “Dani?  Baby what’s wrong?” She wiped her eyes and nose.

“Oh, Tom. How did you get up the stairs?”

“Mum helped me. Why are you crying?” I wheeled over to her.

“It’s nothing Tom. Just go in the bedroom and I’ll be there in a moment to…”

“Danielle stop. Talk to me. What’s wrong?” She lifted her face and looked me in the eye and looked back down at Alex. She mumbled something but I couldn’t understand her. “Dani speak up baby.”

“I thought I was pregnant.” She was now sobbing and I waited patiently for her to stop. She started to heave in breaths so I took Alex from her and placed him in my lap so I could lay him in his crib. “But, but, then I started having cramps and…” I hated seeing her like this. I kneeled down in front of her and held her close to me while she sobbed into my shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m so broken. Yo-you deserve to-to-to have lots of children and I-I don’t know why you stay with me. I can’t give you children like you de-de-deserve.” Just then Alex started to fuss from being woken up from his slumber. Danielle got up and picked him up out of his crib and sat back down in the rocking chair.

“Danielle.” She was still looking down at our son. “Danielle look at me.” She shook her head no and continued to cry. I gently grabbed her by the chin and made her look at me. “Danielle you have given me everything I have ever wanted and so much more. I fell in love with you on the first day we met. You have given me not one but two beautiful and wonderful children. If we only have two then we only have two. I will love you no matter what. Even if we had no children I would not go anywhere.” I rubbed her knees and her thighs. “Danielle my life would be so empty without you. Not only do I want you to be by side I _need_ you to be by myside. I don’t want anyone else but you.” She sniffled and continued to look at Alex. “Do you see this handsome little guy? You brought him into the world. You carried him for 39 weeks and went through 15 long hours of labor and a c- section to bring him into this world.

“Then we have our precious daughter. You carried her for 41 weeks. She was our little miracle baby. She wasn’t even supposed to be here.  You have sacrificed sleep, and energy for both of our children. Why on earth would I ever leave the woman who has encouraged me the most. Given me the most and has loved me the most. You have stood by my side for 6 years Danielle. You have always been my light and inspiration. You have been so gracious during my career. Never once did you lash out to a fan for being mean to you. You have always been you. I would be a stupid idiot to give you up. I am staying right here with you and our two children.” She finally gave me some eye contact.

“I love you, Thomas.”

“I love you too, Danielle. Now why don’t you lay him and we go to bed?” She looked down at Alex and she nodded her head. She stood up and put Alex back in his crib and I tried to get up but I was stuck. “Hey babe… I can get down but uh I can’t seem to get back up. Mind helping me out?” She gave me a giggle and helped me up off the floor and into my wheelchair. “Thank you.” I felt her lips touch my cheek and she started to push me towards our bedroom. Like every night she helped me get dressed and ready for bed. As we lay there her head rested on my bare chest her arms around my waist I knew everything was going to be ok. “Danielle?” She hummed back to me. “in a few months there is a movie premier for Ben we were invited to.”

“Okay?”

“My goal is to walk without using those crutches.” She lifted her head to meet my eyes and gave me a smile.

“I think that is a do able goal.” She gave me a passionate kiss and laid her head back onto my chest. Yeah, everything will be alright. There will be a third little Hiddleston running about and I will be back to normal. Standing beside my beautiful where I belong.


	5. The Road of Hard Work

A few days went by and I had hired a personal physical trainer. Danielle had told me he was the best from when she worked as care worker in the states. The only down side, he lived in her home town in Arizona. To fly out to the states with a rambunctious 5 year old and a 9 month old to stay for two months was out of the question but also having to leave my wife for two months was an absolute no as well. So we decided to go ahead and fly all of us out to Arizona to stay while I received my treatment. The kids would stay with their grandparents while Danielle and I were at the physical therapy appointments. It had only been 2 weeks and I was already exhausted. 

“Merko I can’t do anything more.” I was holding on to the walking bars for dear life. My legs are shaking and my body was feeling fatigued. 

“You can. You just choose not to.” 

“No, I can’t. I am…”

“Tired, yeah I already know that Tom. But you haven’t even tried to push yourself.” This bastard. What does he think I have been doing? Picking roses?? I then heard a gentle voice calling my name.

“Honey, look at me.” I lift my head up and see my wife’s beautiful hazel green eyes. “Baby, you only have 5 more minutes left. You can do this. Stop saying you can’t because I know and Merko knows you can. You have made excellent progress so far and its only been 2 weeks. Push yourself a little further and a little harder. You got this Thomas. Now,” She walked further away from me and was at the end of the walking bar, “let go of the bars Thomas and take one step at a time. Come to me Tom.” Looking back down at my legs, they are shaking, tired from all of the exercise from today. I feel if I let go of the bar I will fall flat on my face. “Thomas look up at me, not your legs. “

“Danielle, I can’t.”

“But you can my love! You really can. Remember you have to try. If you fall I’m right beside you and I will pick you back up, but you have to try! You owe it to yourself to try. One step at a time love. Now let go, and come to me.” Looking back up at my wife’s face, you can see the encouragement written in her smile. “Come to me.” Those are the last words I hear as I finally let go of the bar and take step after step towards her. 15 painful steps before I am standing before the love of my life. “Hi there handsome.” Holding onto the bar with one hand and grabbing the back of her head with my other one, I pull her face towards mine.

“Hello beautiful.” I crashed my lips against hers for a kiss. I wanted to deepen it but there was a cough reminding me that Merko was in the room. I pulled away from her and placed my forehead onto hers and whispered a thank you and she followed with an ‘I told you so’.

“Great session today Tom. Now take a seat and rest for a few minutes and I will be right back.”

I was breathing heavily my legs still shaky and my body sweaty from the strenuous activity. I felt proud of the accomplishments I was able to achieve just these past couple of weeks. I know I would have never been able to do it without her by side. She always pushes me harder than I can push myself. I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips. “Thank you baby.” Giving me a sweet smile she stepped closer to me and ran her fingers through my hair and a kiss on my still sweaty forehead. “Anytime baby.” Merko finally came back with some papers. They showed exercises I should do at home with Danielle.

“Now, Tom, I am not going to lie to you. Even with all the progress you have made you still have a long way to go in order to meet your goal. I know your wife is an excellent care giver but you have to want this.”

“Oh I do.” I miss being on the stage and acting out plays or being in movies. I miss being able to dance with my wife and my daughter. I miss being able to chase my daughter up and down the hallways. But more than that I miss going on runs with my wife, or taking a walk around the local park with her and our children. I wasn’t able to push our little Alex in the pram or carry him in my arms around the house. “More than anything I do.”

“That’s great to hear because I think we should go from 2 times a week to 3. I think we could get a lot more done and you’ll be able to meet your goal quicker.” I nod my head knowing these next 6 weeks or so will be like hell on earth but so worth it in the end. I wipped my head again with the towel and looked up at my wife and without missing a beat the words came from my mouth.

“Lets do it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again...
> 
> Sorry for the dissaperance. It was a mix of writters block and medical issues. I know the chapter was REALLLLLLLLLLY short but this is the direction I wanted it to go in from the beginning and it finally has! Thank you for reading and not giving up on me! Much love! <3


	6. A New Chapter

It was the last day of his physical therapy. Looking back on all of the progress he’s made, the tears and  the constant pushing for him to never give up. Not only did it make him stronger but our marriage stronger as well. About 4 weeks after he started physical therapy he started to jog during our morning walks. Eventually jogging led to running and then running to short distant sprinting. On this particular morning I woke up before he did. I loved watching him sleep. His face was so peaceful and calm. His soft snores were like a lullaby to my ears. When his mouth was propped open it would remind me of Gracelynn when she was a baby. His left arm was raised above his head while his other arm was resting across his chest. I loved the mornings when I woke before him and our beautiful children. It gave me time to just admire all of the wonderful things I was blessed with.

“What are you doing?” I looked at the face of now semi awake husband.

“Just watching you sleep.” His perfect 5 O’Clock shadow covered face gave me a smile.

“That, Mrs. Hiddleston, is my job and my job only.”

“Not my fault you slept in.” He raised his arm so I could lay my head on his perfectly bare sculptured chest. “Besides it doesn’t happen very often and its nice when it does happen. Especially when the children are still asleep all snuggled in their bed. Well, Alex will be anyways. Gracelynn will probably be splayed out like a star fish.” He gave me his deep laugh as he pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

“Are we busy tonight into tomorrow afternoon?”

“Uhm, no. Nothing on the agenda that I know of. Why?”

“Just wondering.” He gave me his mischevious smile.

“Thomas, what are you up to?”

“Nothing that you need to know darling.” Before I could respond he turned away from me and rummaged through the night stand next to the bed. He turned back around and there was a blue tiffany and co. box in his hands. “Happy Anniversary my love.” I opened the box and inside was a simple white pearl necklace with dangling earrings to match. I immediately gasped and had tears in tears in m eyes.

“Oh, Thomas!” Taking them out of the box I felt the weight of the real pearls in my hands. I have always wanted a real pearl necklace ever since I was in middle school. There is just something so classy about them that they have always appealed to me. “They are so beautiful! Thank you so much.”

“I know you have always wanted one so I had this one made for you. I also know you like earrings and I had these custom made just for you. I had hoped you would wear them tonight.” I looked into his still sleepy blue eyes and wiped the  tears from mine.

“Of course I’ll wear them tonight! But I don’t have anything that would match them.”

“Ah yes see I knew you would say something like that so,” He jumped out of the bed and walked into the closet rummaged some stuff around and brought back out a long white box. “Gracie and I went shopping and we found you this dress. I hope you like it.” I smiled and opened the box. Inside was a simple solid black dress with a white belt around the waist. It had an a line cut that would probably come up to my sternum. It had a crinoline styled skirt which caused it to flow out. It was simple but so beautiful. I lifted the dress from the box and saw inside a pair of solid black sandals and flats. “We didn’t know which one you would like to wear so we got you both.”

“No heels?”

“No heels. I know you hate them.”

“That is a very true statement. Thank you Tom, these are such beautiful gifts.”

He gently grabbed my face and gave me a gentle morning kiss. Just as it was about to go somewhere I heard the cries of our darling baby boy indicating he was now hungry.

“I better go get him before he wakes up Gracie.” I peeled myself from his chest and headed towards his room. Tom had found us a house for rent that came with everything we would need including a crib for Alex. It was in an amazing part of the town we were staying in. It was surrounded by mountains and had an incredible view of the distant city. It almost made me not want to leave and go back to London. Don’t get me wrong, I love living in London with my Husband and I love the culture it opened up to for the children especially in the fine arts category but oh, how I have missed being able to go hiking on an actual mountain. I missed the gorgeous sunsets that happened in the skies and the warm weather even in the fall. I don’t, however, miss the intense hot summer days that came with Arizona. Gracelynn has loved spending time in the states. She has been able to see her grandparents, go to Disneyland, visit all of her non- related Aunts and Uncles that she loves so much. But, I know she misses her actual home and her grammy.

Finally reaching my wailing boy I called his name trying to sooth him. It wasn’t until I had picked him up that he stopped crying. I grabbed a diaper some wipes and I took him back into Thomas and ours bedroom. I laid him on the bed and he instantly started to fuss and cry.

“Oh, Alex, you’re alright handsome. It’s time for your diaper to be changed and then mommy will feed you.” I opened his diaper and just as I suspected it was stinker. “Pee-Eww. What a stinky diaper.” He gave me a huge smile showing his two teeth that have fully grown in. “Yeah you stinky baby boy.” I heard Tom laugh from the other side of the bed.

“That is the one phase I do not miss with Gracelynn.”

“Oh its not so bad. Huh Alex?” He was all cleaned and changed now ready to be fed. “See its not so bad daddy.” He giggled as Tom tickled his tummy and then started to cry because he remembered he was hungry. “Alright handsome boy it’s ok. Lets go get you something to eat.” When Alex and Gracelynn both turned 6 months old I decided to stop breast feeding them and transition them to solid foods. I also didn’t use the bottle anymore but rather easy to use cups with straws. Alex was harder to wean than Grace was so he stayed half and half until he was about 9 months but now he is almost 1 and he finally made the transition. It was hard and many times I almost caved because of his heartbroken cries for me at night. Thankfully I had Tom there and he would go and sooth our little one back to sleep. There were many nights he had to hold me while I cried myself to sleep because I felt like a horrible mom from keeping my son from my breast.

Tom grabbed the fresh apple sauce from the fridge along with his bib that was laying on the counter. “Did you want to feed him or make breakfast?” He quickly grabbed the spoon from my hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek and grabbed the squirming baby from my arms. Tom loved to feed the children when they got to this age. I remember the first time he fed Gracelynn and he had it all over himself and her because she decided she wanted to feed herself and flung the contents all over her and her daddy. “I shouldn’t have even asked.” He placed Alex in his high chair and grabbed a chair for himself then the sound little feet paddling down the stairs.

“Mummy! I’m hungry!”

“Yeah Mummy she’s hungry!” I glared at my husband and he gave a laugh.

“Oh, hush up you. Gracelynn how would you like some pancakes!?” She squealed with delight and jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

“I would take that as a yes darling.”

“Me too.” We both laughed and he still fed the baby. Looking over at him he is just so incredibly sexy when he is dealing with the kids. “Hey, Thomas.”

“Yeah Ba…” I didn’t let him finish before I grabbed his face and gave him a sloppy wet kiss which he willingly accepted and reciprocated.

“I love you.” I gave him a smile then gave him another sweet small kiss on his lips.

“Ew, that’s gross!” Tom looked over at Gracie and gave a smile then a sweet kiss on her forehead. “Mummy can I help with the pancakes?”

“You sure can sweet pea. Do you remember the recipe?”

“Yup!” Her little curly head bounced and she started measuring out all of the ingredients and mixed them into the bowl. She was a great little sous chef in the kitchen. She has always loved to cook with me ever since she was about 2. She liked to sit in her booster chair and watch me from over the bar counter. She expertly measured out all of the dry ingredients while I cooked the bacon and eggs. “Okay Mummy, the pancakes are ready!” I handed her the cup of milk and watched her mix her little creation together. I took the bowl and placed it by the pancake griddle and watched as she headed to go sit by Tom who was still feeding Alex his applesauce. Then the idea came to me.

“Gracie?” Her little head popped up and she looked at me. “You’re not done. They have to be cooked.” I gave her a smile while she squealed and ran over to me. “Hold on, you’re going to need your big girl stool from the bath…” Before I finished she dashed off and got her stool from her bathroom and was back within a matter of seconds. “Alright my sweet girl. I’m going to show you the first couple of times and then you’re going to do it on your own. OK?”

“OK Mummy!” Her excited little head bobbed up and down and she intently watched me pour four pancakes on the griddle. Talking her through each step as I did it she was focused on the process. After those four were done I looked over at her and she gave me a bright smile. “Is it my turn now Mummy?”

“Yes baby girl, it’s your turn.” She stepped off her stool and I moved it with my foot. She stepped back up onto the stool and I handed her the ladle. She mimicked my movements exactly and made the exact same size pancakes as I did. “Alright now, remember you have to watch the edges. Once the look done and…”

“I know there will be bubbles on the top and then I can flip it!”

“That’s right baby girl.” I placed a sweet kiss on the top of her head and watched her flip the pancakes. She repeated the process until there was no more batter left in the bowl. She only burned 1 pancake but the rest were perfectly golden brown and roughly the same size. “Great job Gracie. Now take these to the table and I’ll grab the meats and the butter.

**** Tom’s P.O.V********

Watching my baby girl prepare and cook pancakes made me realize that she will be an adult before we know it. It’s that sad fact of life that your children grow up and get older and then suddenly they won’t need you anymore.  It was almost 8 years ago when I had first met my wife. Then 7 years ago this weekend that we got married. So much has changed and happened in those 7 years. Some good and some bad. But, no matter what we were always by each others side. I was there for the 4 miscarriages and she was there when I became paralyzed. She has been my rock and my comfort. This woman who came into my life by total chance completely turned my world upside down.

“Daddy, look what I made!” I took a look at the pancakes and I was very impressed by the fact they were practically all the same size and deliciously looked golden brown.

“Gracie, they look perfect! Thank you for making them love.” There was a squeal from Alex as he saw his sister come closer.

“Hello Alex!” I watched as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and he squealed with even more delight. “I love you, too baby brother.” Casting a glance at my wife I saw she had small tears in her eyes and a wide smile plastered on her face. Before we had a chance to finish breakfast my phone rang reminding me of my last appointment with Merko.

“Time for Daddy to leave Mummy?”

“Yes, baby girl time for Daddy to leave.” Before she even had a chance to give a sad expression the doorbell rang.

“Grandmama’s here!” She quickly jumped out of her chair and made way to the door. Little did she know it was actually her Grammy who was with her and Alex today and tomorrow. Starting the count down in my head as soon as I hit one she squealed with delight. “Grammy!” Looking up at my wife she gave me a skeptical look.

“Thomas,” she said sternly

“Yes darling?”

“What on earth are you planning?” I gave her a smirk

“You will find out my beautiful wife. I will see you tonight.”  Before she got to speak I stood up from the table and headed towards the door to go greet my mum. “Hello mummy.” She gave me a look of sheer happiness as this was the first time she has seen me be able to stand and walk without any assistance needed.

“Oh my darling boy! You’re walking again.” With tears in her eyes she gave a huge hug and a kiss on my cheek. I looked up and saw Danielle holding Alex. “And my handsome grandson! My you have gotten so big in just a couple months.” Danielle handed him over to her so she could greet him properly.

“Well I have to go get dressed but before I do, Dani you have an appointment today at the salon for a mani pedi.”

“Tom,”

“Not done. Then you will come back here and get your beautiful self ready for our date. I will pick you up at 7. Do not be late.”

“Yes, Thomas.”

“Alright. Now mum, Tammy will be here in about an hour. The both of you have a fun day with your grandchildren. Don’t ask me what she has planned for the four of you so don’t ask me.”

“Oh Tammy has already talked to me about our day with the kids. But we will be back here by 3 for their naps.”

“Do I get a say?” I looked over at my confused wife.

“No. This is a relaxation day for you.”

“Ah, I see.” She stepped closer to me and gave me a sweet kiss. “Alright I’ll play along.”

“Good. Now I have to get dressed.” I gave her a quick peck then a quick kiss on my mothers cheek and made my way to the bedroom. After a quick shower and grabbing some clothes I was headed out the door and to my appointment. 7 o’clock could not come soon enough.

Danielle’s POV

It was now 6:55. I had my dress on and I decided to go with the flats as shoes. The doorbell chimed and my mother in-law answered it.

“Danielle, your ride is here.” My ride is here? Where is my husband? I make way to the living room and there standing by the door holding a bouquet of some of my favorite flowers was a limo driver.

“I am here to pick up a Mrs. Danielle Hiddleston?”

“Yes, that is me.”

“Splended these are for you and so is this.” He handed me a white card and I passed the flowers to my mother in-law. I opened the card and inside was three little words. I love you. I smiled widely at the dorkiness that was of my husband. If you would follow me it is time to go Mrs. Hiddleston.” He opened the front door for me and led me out to the limo and held the door open for me.

“Thank you.” He gave his head nod and closed the door suddenly my cell phone rang.

“Hello my love. How are you doing so far this evening?” Still smiling I couldn’t help but blush.

“I am doing well but, I am wondering what my romantic husband is planning.”

“All in due time my beautiful. Did you enjoy your flowers?”

“Yes. Lilies, Tulips and Sunflowers are all some of my favorites.”

“Yes, I know. I will see you soon.” He hung up before I could reply and the limo came to a complete stop.

“Mrs. Hiddleston we are here.” I looked out the window and realized I was at a botanical garden. My door opened and an older gentleman held out his hand for me to get out.

“Good evening Mrs. Hiddleston.”

“Good evening.”

“Mr. Hiddleston is waiting for you. Just follow the pathway.” I gave him a nod indicating I understood his instruction. As I made my way down the pathway I saw pictures of our life together hung on different plants. Starting with just the two of us from when we were dating. It had our first date, our first premier, the wedding, the sonogram of Gracelynn, pictures of my growing stomach, the adventures we have been on and more. It brought tears to my eyes and it made me thankful that I went with the waterproof make-up. I finally reached the end of the pathway and saw my handsome standing in a crisp black tuxedo holding a single red rose. He held out his and I grabbed a hold of it.

“You look simply breath taking my darling.” He handed me the rose and kissed my cheek. I looked behind him and saw a single table with a white table cloth and two plates. It was surrounded by white Christmas lights. He pulled my chair out for me and we started to enjoy our meal. After about 20 minutes of enjoying each others company I decided to present him with my gift.

“Thomas, I have a gift for you.” I pulled out a small silver box and handed it to him. As he opened it I took a drink of my water and watched as his face lit up and tears came to his eyes.

“I’m… I’m going to be a daddy again?” I gave him a huge smile and nodded my head. He stood from the table rushed to my side and pulled me up from my seat. “Oh Danielle, thank you so much!” He rubbed his thumb across my cheeks and pulled my face towards him and gave me a hot searing kiss. After we had finally finished our dinner Tom had taken us to a small cottage. He made love to me that night. Worshipping my newly found curves he had somehow missed and placed gentle kisses along my abdomen that held our new growing child. We left the cottage at around noon time and met up with our family for lunch. Tom had told them the news and everyone was excited including Gracelynn. We shared sweet kisses all afternoon long. Looking at Tom I had felt proud of all of the obstacles he had overcome this past year. All of the pain, the tears, the pushing and shoving, it was all worth it. He was now sitting next to me with his arm wrapped protectively around me and his hand resting on my now flat stomach. He was here and able to walk to and get back to normal. My adoration for him has only grown.

“I love you Thomas.” I whispered just for him to hear.

“I love you, too, Danielle.” He gave me sweet kiss and I laid my head in the crook of his neck and watched my family all have fun and laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I hope the ending was to your satisfaction. Obviously their story is not done yet. I will write little shorts and whatever I feel inspired to do so. If you have any prompts you want to have happen please send them my way. I will do my best to try and write them to your satisfaction. :)

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!! What is going to happen??


End file.
